Tiny Terrors
by Gothmog's Bane
Summary: Erestor disappears and leaves Glorfindel to teach his classes. Teaching the little ones can't be all that bad, can it? Many of our favorite characters will be making cameos.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters from the LOTR. If I did then Glorfindel would have ridden in on Asfaloth in the film, but that's a can of worms better left closed.

Enjoy

Standing in front of the classroom door Imladris' seneschal paced while waiting on the ringing of the 9 AM bells. Glorfindel growled as he ran nervous fingers through his hair causing the immaculate locks to tangle. His mind was still on the events of that morning.

Earlier that day…

Glorfindel sighed as he was awakened to the sound of rapid knocks on his door. He tossed on a robe and walked through his chambers wondering who would have the nerve to wake him an hour before sunrise. He swung the door open while summoning the most scathing look possible at such an hour, only to find Elrond's smiling face staring back at him.

"Glorfindel meldir, how are you on this beautiful day?" the elf-lord took in his friend's rumpled appearance and welcomed himself into the comfortable sitting area.

"I'm fine, though it's actually too dark to see if the day is indeed beautiful or not" he replied blankly while Elrond gestured for some of the maids to bring in a tray of tea and cakes before explaining why he was here.

"You've been working much too hard meldir and I believe that it is high time that you deserve a token of our appreciation for what good you've done here." The reply caught Glorfindel off guard and he didn't even bother to hide his enthusiasm.

"So you're giving me that white horse that I'd been wanting for all of these centuries?!" This thought obliterated every other thought and allowed him to ignore the fact that the Peredhil had pulled up the only other sitting chair in order to use it as an ottoman.

"No, I'm giving you something better. You get-"Elrond was instantly cut off by the not as enthusiastic but still exuberant seneschal.

"The day off?" Glorfindel decided that maybe the horse was a bit presumptious on his part.

"No, I'm giving you-"Elrond was now getting a little miffed at the interruptions.

"A half day off and a bottle of wine?" Glorfindel admitted that the horse was out of the question, but if he was woken up for a new pair of riding gloves, then it was time for a vacation.

"NO!" The half-elf shouted before catching himself "Ahem I meant no, I came to ask you to take over the twin's class, since _restin took ummleven azens_"

"I'm sorry, but I missed that last part about rest hooks for un-elven avians." Glorfindel wasn't accustomed to Elrond mumbling, but everyone was allowed an off day. Too bad those off days and days off weren't interchangeable, he thought wryly.

"I said since Erestor took a leave of absence." Elrond glanced over at Glorfindel almost as if he were afraid that he'd said too much. As usual his fears were unwarranted, because as wise as Glorfindel was, he often missed the point entirely.

"So what you're telling me is that you want me to rest from my own duties by doing someone else's work?!" Glorfindel was completely incensed at the thought, though it failed to cross his mind that Erestor had never arrived to anything late and had never missed a day of work. He remained so busy that it was rumored that the disciplined advisor was actually a set of twins sweeping about the halls from dawn until dusk. Glorfindel snorted. If he'd had a twin he wouldn't waste time by having the both of them work, unless it allowed him to earn the money for that horse even faster. But then again he'd need two horses wouldn't he?

"Well, yes more or less" Elrond replied quite pleased that Glorfindel's abundant wisdom had apparently taken up any available room for any cleverness. The guy was so friendly that even the twins often felt bad about playing pranks on him, before doing it anyways and then doing it again, and again, and again. Okay they didn't feel bad exactly, but the frequency in which Glorfindel got caught in their traps was astonishing. He'd even been known to fall prey to the traps meant for others.

"Seems a lot like the MORE aspect than the less" he mumbled

"What was that meldir?"

"Oh nothing, I just said that it's not like him to disappear like that." Glorfindel began to muse silently.

"Well I expect you to be stop by the library for the class roster in thirty minutes. Good luck and may the Valar bless you." Elrond spoke as quickly as possible to extinguish Glorfindel's line of thought. As he walked through the chamber's entrance the label of an unopened bottle of miruvor caught his eye. He tossed out a thank you to his confused friend before the bottle vanished into a sleeve, never to be seen again and headed down the hallway.

A few moments passed before the confusion began to give way to rage. "So let's see, I was awakened at an absurd hour, left standing while he usurped my living space and ate in front of me without so much as a single 'Hey Glorfy, how about a cracker since I woke you up?', I was given time away from a job that I loved, to do one with longer hours and to top it off, he stole my"

"Happiness in a bottle?" The question remained unanswered as the blonde Elda screamed bloody murder at the sudden intrusion or the second intrusion to be more specific. "Sorry, I-"

"Didn't mean to scare me half-way to Valinor?" Glorfindel gasped, still clutching his heart. He'd have died of a heart attack had he been a mortal. Perhaps he did have a heart attack and it just couldn't kill him, he'd have to ask Elrond after he throttled him.

"No, I was just saying that I-"

"Didn't mean to ruin my day before it even began?" The throttling idea was sounding better and better as this conversation went on.

Elrond was really going to have to discuss this whole interruption thing with Glorfindel in the near future, before he lost his cool. "NO!" well, so much for the cool aspect." I wanted to tell you that the emerald green tunic you let me borrow caused me to chafe and you can pick it up later."

Still annoyed by the second visit Glorfindel was glad to know where his favorite tunic had been. "Well thank you, but when did I lend it to you?" Apparently his elven memory had finally started to give out on him.

"Oh I borrowed it from you two nights ago." As he spoke, the lord of the realm began examining the trinkets on the bureau.

"That was the night that I'd slipped and hit my head on the side of the tub!"Glorfindel had been exhausted that day from patrolling the realm's borders when he'd gotten a bit dizzy. "I thank you for pulling me out before I drowned, I know that I am not a light burden." He thought of his luck, and was ashamed for his ungratefulness earlier.

At this Elrond positively beamed. "The second that I heard the splash, I dropped your garment and rushed in. As far as I'm concerned the only burden was prying that beautiful ring off of your finger. I'd assumed that you were drunk or something. You really ought to watch those drinking habits of yours, it isn't healthy.

Glorfindel had gone positively mental looking for his ring, the only remnant from his former life. He'd awakened before being carried from his quarters to the infirmary, so had assumed that the ring had been lost in the tub. The thought of beating the ruler that he'd sworn to protect unconscious was looking more and more enticing.

"Well, I believe that that was everything, so I'll go now." Elrond raised an eyebrow in farewell and promptly crumpled in a heap.

Glorfindel leaped back looking for the gods that must have been listening in on his thoughts. It was a nice gesture, but he'd still rather the horse. As he turned the elf over, the unmistakable smell of alcohol hit him. He'd leave him to sleep it off after recovering his ring. Upon a small search, Glorfindel uncovered his ring, a mithril broach, silk leggings, and his loin cloth with the little mallorn leaf pattern which he suddenly didn't want anymore. "Oh well, I suppose that it's time to go and enrich young minds." A sudden whim possessed him and he walked out of his chambers after propping the sleeping lord on his silk chair in the bathing chamber. A sudden dip might just wake him from his drunken stupor. Besides it would offer him a way to get his leggings back and a little wash would do them some good. Unbeknownst to Glorfindel the only thing to drop into the warm water was Elrond's hand.

-Present

The seneschal had trained warriors that were legends in there own right and had defeated a balrog. Not to mention the whole reincarnation thing. This would be easy as lembas. After all, how bad could a few sweet children be?

Upon the ninth chime, Glorfindel turned the door handle and walked in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_AN- Don't worry, the dear kiddies will be making there appearances in the next chapter. I'll hopefully upload the next chapter tomorrow. _

_I wanted to open the fic with Glorfindel and the next chapter should set the pace for the remainder of the story.  
_

_Please Review.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own any of the characters. O_o

_-Present_

_The seneschal had trained warriors that were legends in there own right and had defeated a balrog. Not to mention the whole reincarnation thing. This would be easy as lembas. After all, how bad could a few sweet children be?_

_Upon the ninth chime, Glorfindel turned the door handle and walked in._

Glorfindel entered the classroom and smiled at all of the small faces staring back at him.

"Good morning class. I believe that you all know who I am, so upon the completion of the class role, we will continue with the remainder of the class." So far, so good.

"Elladan"

"Present Lord Glorfindel"

Glorfindel beamed upon hearing his title. He wasn't one to care if the little ones referred to him by his name alone, but it affected him all the same.

"Legolas"

"Present Lord Glorfindel, Seneschal of Imladris" The blonde youngster grinned at Elladan's obvious displeasure at being outdone.

"Faramir?"

"Present Lord Glorfindel, Seneschal of the realm of Imladris, Rivendell, and/or the Last Homely House, and former balrog slayer of the House of the Golden Flower of the fallen city of Gondolin." Glorfindel's smile was so wide that his molars were visible. He failed to notice that both Elladan and Legolas had slumped in defeat by the time that Faramir had gotten to the and/or portion of his response. Who could compete with someone when they actually said "forward slash" in normal speech.

"That was excellent young Hurin, but aren't you supposed to be in the second class?"

"No, Lord Glorfindel, Seneschal of the real-"

"Just answer the question please."

"No sir, Instead of finger painting, I translated all of our textbooks from the common tongue into the Sindarin and Quenyan dialects and Lord Erestor transferred me before I could begin the Rohirric translations."

"Umm, okay, that makes sense I suppose." Glorfindel wasn't too sure about this, but he wouldn't be doing this job for that long anyways. "Let's continue with Boromir."

"What?! oh! umm, yes, I'm here." The boy went back to looking out the window at the warriors in the sparring field. At this point Glorfindel wanted to forget all of this and watch too.

"Gimli" He looked up only to find the dwarf child sound asleep underneath the desk. He'd never get used to these strange little people. "Could someone wake him?"

"Sure, I've got it." Haldir replied with a smile. Glorfindel was quite pleased to see that the Silvan elf from Lorien was taking initiative. The little elf bent over the sleeping dwarf and yelled. "Wake up you stinkin, dirty dwarf! How dare you sleep in the presence of those that are better than you!" Gimli awoke with a start and mumbled something in dwarvish before climbing into his seat.

"In case you're wondering what he said, it was a curse upon the heads of all air-headed elves and their stuck up attitudes." Faramir added while doing something that looked an awful lot like Rivendell's yearly inventory list.

"Thanks, I think. I've met Haldir, umm Estel" He looked around as he was greeted with silence.

" Estel or perhaps Aragorn?" Silence greeted him and waved back.

"Lord Glorfy?" Elrohir looked at him nervously.

"It's Glorfindel, but go on Elrohir."

"Ada sent him to wash up an hour ago and he never came back."

"Say no more, I've seen you brother in action and he probably won't even make it back before lunch." Glorfindel had witnessed

the boy get out of a tub and fall into the soot filled fireplace before even getting the second foot onto the ground.

"Well now, that I have called the role we-"

"Glorfindel?" Elrohir cut him off and looked around with scared eyes.

"It's Lord Glorfindel"

"But, you said Glorfindel" His eyes began to tear up.

"Yes I did, but...forget it. What were you saying?"

"You forgot about Sauron and the thing over there." He said this while pointing at the suit of armor and the skeleton in the back of the class.

"Elrohir, I assure you that those teaching aids are not members of this class." He said this all matter of factly until said teaching aids turned around and glared. Well he couldn't tell with the suit of armor and the skeleton appeared to glare even when it's eyes were half open.

"How dare you (Glorfindel wasn't pleased to hear this opening line again. Just great, another huge ego to deal with.) not acknowledge your future tormentor who is second only to the iron fist of Morgoth the ruler of all of Middle Earth." He threw himself onto the floor face down and began to yell. "Bow down heathens and take your lashes with the thought of enslavement being your only reward." Too bad it only sounded like someone with a sock in their mouth.

"Are you finished?" Glorfindel didn't even bother asking him to repeat whatever he'd said.

"Yes, quite." Sauron stood and calmly wiped off his armor before taking his seat and clasping his hands.

"And you, umm" The elda looked around the class for a hint as to what he should call the skeleton thing and no one was giving him anything to go on.

"Mr. Lord Glorfy?" Thank the Valar! "Yes, Elrohir?"

"They just showed up today when Aragorn was trying to catch a fish in the fountain. We just watched as they caught the fish."

"You mean it took both Aragorn and umm it to catch a single fish?"

"No, just them." Elrohir said this as though speaking to someone who just wasn't getting it.

"Who was involved in the catching of the fish?"

"Them" By now it seemed as though the younger twin might have a panic attack if all of the attention was directed at him any longer.

"By Ulmo, Elrohir just point "Them" out." As he said this, Elrohir pointed at the skeleton thing.

Glorfindel looked on unimpressed until he noticed that the large eyes of said "skeleton thing" regarding him closely.

"Hello little guy umm guys...people?"

"No, we aren't peoples we're a Gollum, yes?" Following that completely baffling statement, the Gollum began to hack

and wheeze, making Glorfindel wonder whether he ought to give him some water or back away with a handkerchief over his

face. Sure elves were immortal, but it wasn't very wise to put that immortality to the test every five minutes.

"Very well then, Gollum, go sit by Elrohir." Glorfindel used this time to check Gollum off of his attendance sheet, and decided to add him again for future reference. Upon completing the checkoff list, Glorfindel figured that the worst portion of the day was over and that the remainder ought not to be too exciting. As if on cue, the sound of glass shattering destroyed his thoughts.

"Lord Glorfy! They're eating Melfluen"! Elrohir began screaming and pressing himself flat against the wall while Gollum calmly sat in his seat with the most serene smile and what appeared to be a ribbon hanging out of his mouth. Glorfindel had a sinking feeling after looking between said ribbon, the glass shards and water that seemed to spread outward from Gollum's position.

This day was probably looking to be the longest that he'd had in a long while.

Later that day...

Glorfindel looked about the classroom in wonder after the class had left. He'd gotten bitten by Gollum rescuing Melfluen the class betta. He'd had to allow the fish to use his favorite chalice as a new home, to swim, eat, and do his business in. Glorfindel had broken up two fights between Haldir and Gimli while preventing Sauron from making pentagrams on the floor with the fingerpaint. He'd made sure to tell everyone that the next day, they were to travel down to the river with a group of the younger children. Everyone was to bring their lunch from home and traveling gear. He'd have the advantage of being on familiar ground, so the liklihood of this first day repeating itself should be remote and nearly non-existent.

Or so he thought...

A/N

Wait! I do own a character! Melfluen the fish. That's really not saying much.

Sorry about the late update. It wasn't due to being sick or anything like that. I just had issues getting past the "Are you human?" portion of the log-in page. Are those things kid-proof or what? Oh well, that's my story and I'm sticking to it (with one or two added details of course ^_^)


End file.
